


Walking on Eggshells

by LilithLucian



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucian/pseuds/LilithLucian
Summary: When Blue was born she brought Owen such great happiness. He now had a purpose and a friend in the form of a Velociraptor, a creature that struck fear into the heart of the human race. However, with Blue came her creator, a man that Owen knew was cold, dangerous and entirely self-serving. So, why did Owen want to give Dr. Henry Wu the same happiness that Blue had given him?
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Owen Grady/Henry Wu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Walking on Eggshells

Owen sighed as his green eyes moved languidly over his laptop screen. His coffee cup steamed, cupped in his hands, warming his skin through the white porcelain. He sipped the black brew and groaned softly. The elixir seemed to breathe a bit more life into his tired form.

It had been months of watching, learning, and preparing. He barely slept at night and last night was one of his longest yet. Two hours of sleep was not cutting it but the scientists had warned that at least one would hatch soon. Owen had to be ready if he was going to survive this new job of his.

Nothing about the footage had changed but as he watched it over each time, he noticed subtle details in the video taken in the first Jurassic Park. How they moved, hunted, and how they socialized as a pack. Owen finished off his coffee in a few long gulps after that first sip had revitalized him just a smidge.

He needed the extra energy. While the Navy had prepared him for long nights with very little sleep, he did not necessarily enjoy the fatigue and sluggishness that it brought with it.

After watching the footage, Owen moved on to reading through several scientific studies and thesis journals that Dr. Henry Wu had written.

He had met the man before, and his writing reflected Wu's seemingly frigid personality and clinical outlook on the world. While Owen did not dislike Dr. Henry Wu, he was acutely aware that the man's moral compass did not match his own. While Owen viewed the dinosaurs as wild, living beings, Wu viewed them as his creations.

It was nine AM, three hours later, by the time Owen took a break and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. He had been about to sit down again when his phone rang, the default ringtone blaring from the speaker. He'd turned the volume all the way up so he wouldn't miss _the_ call.

"Owen Grady,"

"Mr. Grady, it's Claire Dearing. She's hatching."

Owen took a deep breath, "I'll be there in five."

Owen cut the call before Claire could utter another word. His adrenaline had spiked and he was too concerned with the news she had already given to hear anything more even if she had anything else to say.

He took a moment, the only moment he knew he'd have to himself for the rest of the day, to take a deep breath. Then Owen was on the move again before he even managed to release that same breath. He grabbed his leather jacket and stuffed his pockets with his keys and a clicker. He threw the bungalow door open, not bothering to lock it behind him, then swung his leg over his motorbike and drove off.

_"She's hatching."_

The words echoed in his mind. A Velociraptor was being born into the new world. Owen could hear the female voice that made all the announcements for the park, echoing in the distance.

"Welcome to Jurassic World..."

* * *

At first, there were fine little cracks in the shell, barely distinguishable from the off-white cream surface of the Velociraptor egg. No one had noticed despite Wu having designated three people to watch over the eggs around the clock.

When he did finally get to check up on the eggs after finishing up designing a future attraction since six AM, Wu was far from pleased when he was the first to realise that one of his raptors were indeed hatching.

Under normal circumstances, he would have given his staff members a stern talking to with a few well-placed underlying threats, however this time he was too excited to bother with minds that were too inattentive to be worthy of his time and energy.

This was the first Velociraptor to be born after the events that took place at the first Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and those that had lived on Isla Sorna. And with everything that he did, every creation he had made, he had bettered the Velociraptor design. These raptors would be more intelligent, far more deadly, and he hoped, the one hatching now would be the crown jewel of the pack. She would display empathy and emotional cognizance unlike any Velociraptor ever born before her.

Up until now, he had not designed a more formidable and complicated creature. He was proud of this creation, to say the least, and as she hatched, he could watch his work come to life.

Dr. Henry Wu stepped forward, bringing himself up close to the domed glass that housed the cracking egg. His breath misted the surface and he wiped the condensation away before signalling one of his staff members to come over to him with a flick of his wrist. Without taking his eyes off the hatching raptor, Wu spoke.

"Get word to Mr. Masrani and have that trainer called immediately,"

No one disturbed Wu as he watched the baby raptor hatch, no one dared to anyway. All the other scientists moved quietly and carefully around him, noting their observations and whispering amongst one another, all while walking on eggshells, lest they suffer his wrath. Only the trainer pulled Wu's attention away from the glass.

He heard a couple of soft protests coming from behind him before a tall, well-muscled man came into his peripheral vision. He knew this man, he'd spoken with him briefly once or twice before.

The conversations they had previously had not been social. His main goal had been to ensure that Owen was indeed the best man for the job and that he had all he needed to prepare for the task he'd been given.

They would be his greatest creations thus far and only the best would be allowed to handle the raptors. Her siblings had yet to hatch but once they did, they would be Owen's to train as well. While Wu did believe that Owen was very skilled, he was still wondered if training Velociraptors would even be possible.

Wu glanced over at Owen, his eyes straying from the eggs just for a moment. He looked physically capable, every lean muscle sliding smoothly beneath his softly tanned skin and, despite Wu's usual dismissal of anything marginally sexual, Owen was undeniably handsome. He looked good enough to devour and Wu found himself hoping that the Velociraptors did not agree with him.

Owen's adrenaline and excitement radiated off of the man, filling the room. Wu felt himself begin to feed off that energy as his own excitement turned into a light giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wu found himself smiling softly as he turned to look at the egg again; what was once a smooth and pristine white surface, was now webbed with tiny crevasses.

The first piece of the eggshell fell away and a small, yellow eye peered out into the new world. Owen squatted down, bringing himself eye to eye with the blinking baby Velociraptor.

"How do you open this thing?" Owen asked and Wu raised a brow at Owen.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Wu began, his brows furrowing deeply.

"I have to imprint on her, open it,"

Wu wasn't sure whether it was Owen's tone or words that convinced him, but against his better judgement, he reached between them and pushed his thumb against a small fingerprint scanner just beneath the rim of the glass dome.

The scanner glowed green and a soft beep sounded before the glass slid away with a hissing whoosh. When Wu pulled his hand back, his fingers brushed against Owen's forearm. Heat from Owen's skin burned into Wu's cold digits, sending a slight shiver down Wu's spine.

Two tiny claws curled over the jagged edge of the broken eggshell and the raptor pushed forward with all her body weight. She tumbled out of the egg and both Wu and Owen stared in awe as the metallic blue and slate grey Velociraptor was fully revealed.

She shook her head, dislodging a sliver of eggshell stuck to her forehead. She paused, only her head tilting ever so slightly from side to side as she surveyed her new surroundings. Neither Owen nor Wu moved, planted firmly in place, though Wu found himself smiling again. She was beautiful and everything he had hoped for.

Slowly, Owen pulled the training clicker from his pocket but even the slightest movement immediately drew the newly hatched Velociraptor's attention. Her head snapped around to face Owen as he brought the clicker up to his head.

"Blue," Owen pressed the clicker and Blue twirled her body around so that she was facing Owen completely. The baby raptor leaned forward before she threw her head back, rearing on her back legs, and called out. The sound, although small and delicate, washed over Owen and Wu, taking them both back in time to when Jurassic World was Jurassic Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Just dipping my toes into the water here to see how this (and the pairings) is received. I will write more if people show interest so please, if you enjoy this and want to read more please leave a kudos and possibly comment down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you in advance and of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
